A copying machine, or other apparatus including a digital copier, bookmaking machine, facsimile machine, multi-function machine, etc. that performs a print outputting function, is subject to a system fault that impacts the operation of the machine. These faults include paper jams, toner and colorant shortages, media (e.g. paper, etc.) shortages, and the like. Some system faults may not immediately impact the operation of the machine, for example a low paper warning. System faults that do not immediately impact the operation of the machine can be referred to as warnings.
Printers, which can include a digital copier, bookmaking machine, facsimile machine, multi-function machine, etc., typically include a printer status system that detects printer faults and/or warnings. Typically, once a fault is detected, the printer stops functioning. The printer status system communicates with a display of the printer to indicate the fault or warning detected. If a warning is detected, the printer status system provides a signal, for example an audible beep or a graphical indication, of the warning.
Printing operations can include many machines that are operated by a few operators. For example, a company that is in the business of making a large amount of copies can have many copying machines that are operated by a few operators. When a fault/warning occurs in the copying machine, e.g. a paper jam, low toner and/or colorant, low paper, the operator may not be near the machine. If the operator is not near the machine in which the fault/warning has occurred, he typically stops the machine at which he is working and moves to the machine in which the fault has occurred. This can lead to downtime in machines that are working without any faults.
Known printing machines, which include the above-described apparatus, do not include systems to wirelessly communicate with an operator that is not near the machine. Known printing machines also do not include systems that allow an operator to remotely communicate with the machine to allow the operator to remotely remedy the system fault/warning.